A basic task performed by an actor is learning/reviewing the lines and any on-stage movements (blockings) for the role that he/she is performing or auditioning for. Although there is no single approach to accomplish this, there are many common approaches and steps. Unfortunately, many of these approaches and steps can be very tedious and inefficient. This can result in the learning/reviewing process becoming less effective and enjoyable for the actor.